Sunflower
The Sunflower is an essential sun-producing plant and the second plant achieved in all versions of the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series. The Sunflower looks almost exactly like a real sunflower, only with a cartoonish feel and a happy face. The Sunflower is based on the ''Helianthus annuus'', or common Sunflower. History ''Plants vs. Zombies Sunflower is unlocked after beating Level 1-1. It produces 25 sun every 24 seconds. It can be upgraded to the Twin Sunflower if bought from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies that produces twice as much sun. In the music video played upon completing Adventure Mode, a Sunflower sings most of the lyrics, voiced by Laura Shigihara. Plants vs. Zombies Adventures The Sunflower is obtained after beating The Boonies Level 1. In this game, Sunflower produces 25 sun every 15 seconds, it has a new sub-species also. Power Flower, a VIP plant. If the player uses Plant Perk to buff it, it can stun all nearby zombies. If there are no zombies near to Sunflower, it cannot be buffed. Suburban Almanac Entry ''Plants vs. Zombies Sunflower Sunflowers are essential for you to produce extra sun. Try planting as many as you can! Sun production: normal Sunflower can't resist bouncing to the beat. Which beat is that? Why, the life-giving jazzy rhythm of the Earth itself, thumping at a frequency only Sunflower can hear. Cost: 50 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' Toughness: Typical Recharge: Fast Sunflowers are essential for you to produce sun. Try to plant as many as you can! Sun Production: normal After the release of her first major Youtuber video "Zombies On Your Lawn," Sunflower's Youtuber channel has been bursting with fun. She is currently putting the final touches on her reality show TV pitch "Sunflower Thinks She Can Dance." Strategies The Sunflower is the primary sun producer throughout the entire game. For a typical level, it is recommended to have at least one full column of Sunflowers at the left of the screen, although two columns may be better for certain strategies. Zombie distribution between rows on difficult pool levels leaves the pool much safer, so in some situations it may be safer to concentrate the Sunflowers there. Sunflowers can either be planted on the leftmost columns for the maximum possible amount of protection or in front of offensive plants as a last line of defense, although the latter strategy may hinder plant placement as the level progresses. If Catapult Zombies are present, then plant Umbrella Leaves nearby to protect the Sunflowers from their basketballs. Sunflowers that are endangered by Digger Zombies are typically protected by Pumpkins. Giant Sunflower Giant Sunflowers are plants seen in the Cancelled Mini-game Big Time. It costs 50 sun, and it is a large Sunflower. It gives out double sun, much like the Twin Sunflower. Big Time In the cancelled mini-game Big Time, Giant Sunflowers appear alongside Giant Wall-nuts and Giant Marigolds. These Giant Sunflowers are functionally identical to Twin Sunflowers. The only differences are that Twin Sunflower is an upgrade plant and it costs more. If the player views the Sunflower in the Suburban Almanac while playing Big Time, it will be a Giant Sunflower. Trivia *Giant Sunflowers are cheap but produce suns as same as Twin Sunflower but cost less, so Twin Sunflower is a more expensive version of the Giant Sunflower, and is useless here. Gallery File:Giant Sunflower seed packet.png|The Giant Sunflower Seed Packet File:GiantSunflower.PNG|Size comparison between a giant sunflower and a zombie. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies Sunflower_almanac_entry.jpg Cardboard_Sunflower.jpg|A Cardboard Sunflower Sunflower.jpg|An Imitater Sunflower Sunflower HD Seed.png|Sunflower Seed Packet in the iPad version. Sunflower3.png|Three Sunflowers, one of which is about to produce sun YouGotaSunflower.png|You got a Sunflower Sunflower Garden.PNG|Sunflowers in the Zen Garden. 1z148ow th.gif|Animated Sunflower 1769830-plant sunflower smiling thumb.png|A HD Sunflower Sunflower at credits.PNG|Singing Sunflower Twin Sunflower2.png|Sunflower's Upgrade SunSeed.png|Sunflower Seed Packet in the DS version SunflowerDS.png|Sunflower in the DS version SunflowerDS2.png|Sunflower producing Sun in the DS version DS Sunflower.png|Another DS version Sunflower Sunflower.png|Another HD Sunflower SunflowerSeedPacket.png|Sunflower packet Sunlawn.png|A lawn full of Sunflowers. Sunlight.PNG|A Sunflower producing sun. Pvz.jpg|Sunflower as seen in the Zombies on Your Lawn Music Video SunflowerOnlineAlmanac.png|Online Almanac Entry Plants vs. Zombies Adventures A KO'd Sunflower Others Sunomlympic.PNG|Sunflower in Zombie Temp Worker -- PopCap Olympics & Musical Chairs Grey-and-color-sunflower (1).jpg|Laura Shigihara with a Sunflower Friends.kinda.jpg|A regular Zombie with a Sunflower Plantsvszombies5.jpg|A Sunflower cartoon Sunglasses.png|Sunflower Sunglasses Left sun.PNG|The left side of Sunflower Sunflower plush.jpg|Sunflower plush Conehead Zombie & Sunflower figures.jpg|Sunflower and Conehead Zombie two-pack. Trivia General *Sunflower, Twin Sunflower, Marigold, Cactus, Flaming Pea, Ice Queen Pea, and Power Flower are the only plants referred to as female. *The Sunflower is one of only three plants that verbally speak, with the other two being the Squash and Chili Bean. Plants vs. Zombies *The Sunflower produces sun after approximately 20 bounces. *The Zombatar tab of the ''Plants vs. Zombies official website features a Sunflower with yellow hair. *Certain Limited Edition Game of the Year packs contain a Sunflower figurine. *Sunflower-related merchandise are available in the Xbox Live Marketplace. The Sunflower glasses cost 80 Microsoft Points, the Sunflower Seed Packet costs 240 Microsoft Points and the Sunflower Dress costs 160 Microsoft Points. *The massive multiplayer online role-playing game World of Warcraft ''features a Sunflower pet. *The Halloween event from the Facebook game "The Sims Social" features a Sunflower in Bella's room. *The Sunflower is one of the four sun-producing plants in the game, the others are the Twin Sunflower, Sun-shroom and Giant Sunflower. *In the first night level when you pick the Puff-shroom but not the Sunflower, you will get a special Warning Message that says "Now that it's nighttime, you need Sunflowers more than ever. Are you sure you want to play the level without them?". **The Sunflower and the Puff-shroom are the only two plants that have special warning messages. Both are in the first night level when you are playing Adventure Mode for the first time. *This, along with the Sun-shroom, Twin Sunflower, Flower Pot, Lily Pad, Plantern, Marigold, Coffee Bean, and Gold Magnet, Giant Marigold and Giant Sunflower has neither offensive nor defensive capabilities. *Sunflower appears in Crazy Dave's single Wabby Wabbo along with Squash and Stinky the Snail. *The Sunflower plush has a Sun-shroom and Zen Garden plants growing sound effect, which is odd since Sunflower doesn't have that sound effect. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time *This is one of the six plants seen in the trailer of ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time while fighting the zombies, the other five are Bonk Choy, Bloomerang, Peashooter, Wall-nut, and Pea Pod. *Even though the Sunflower is the second plant, it is the first Seed Packet in the seed selection screen. See also *Sun *Twin Sunflower *Sun-shroom Category:Plants Category:Sun Producing Plants Category:Day Category:Day Obtained Plants Category:Upgradable Plants Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Tutorial Obtained Plants Category:Tutorial